Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd/DLC
So far, this game and its downloadable contents are only available in Japan. Pre-Order Bonus Costumes Consumers who pre-order the title can receive a downloadable serial code of a military uniform for their protagonists. Early Bird Bonuses Consumers who purchase the title within the first month of its sales date can download the following costumes for their protagonists. Three music tracks from Samurai Warriors can also be downloaded: Lu Bu, Daimyo, and Ise-Nagashima Deadline to download these features for free has been extended to November 12, 2012. Swchr2nd-dlc01-male.jpg|Brave warrior Swchr2nd-dlc01-female.jpg|Beautiful maiden September 20th set Two new edit costume parts for protagonists. Three music tracks from Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends can be downloaded: Komaki-Nagakute, Dilemma, and Mercenary Mode -Important Request-. Costumes and music are sold separately. ;Cost :100 yen each; 200 yen for entire set Swchr2nd-dlc02-male.jpg|Punk Swchr2nd-dlc02-female.jpg|Gothic Lolita September 27th set Two new edit costume parts for protagonists. The first music pack includes music from Samurai Warriors 3 with the tracks Chance to Win, Haste, and Amaterasu. The second music pack has the Samurai Warriors Katana versions of Indomitable, The Capital, and Kyushu. A new scenario pits the elderly characters against the younger ones in the playable cast. The protagonist sides with the veteran half of the conflict. Yoshimoto, Shingen, and Ujiyasu are their team members. Costumes, music packs, and scenario are sold separately. ;Cost :100 yen each; 400 yen for entire set Swchr2nd-dlc03-male.jpg|Western armor Swchr2nd-dlc03-female.jpg|Western armor Swchr2nd-dlc03-scenario.jpg|Old versus Young Conflict: Veteran Coalition October 4th set A new scenario at Anegawa. The protagonist sides with the Azai/Asakura army for the conflict. Nagamasa, Oichi, and Takatora are their team members. ;Cost :100 yen Swchr2nd-dlc04-scenario1.jpg|Naotsune Endō Swchr2nd-dlc04-scenario2.jpg|Map with characters Swchr2nd-dlc04-scenario3.jpg|Battle of Anegawa: Azai/Asakura Forces October 11th set A new scenario which tests the intelligence of the player. The protagonist and his/her team must correctly answer a series of questions to appease the Sea King. Allegedly, the entity will then grant any wish they can fathom. Masanori, Hanbei, and Kiyomasa are their initial team members. ;Cost :100 yen Swchr2nd-dlc05-scenario1.jpg|Battle of Wits: Ally Forces Swchr2nd-dlc05-scenario2.jpg|Map with characters Update 1.1 Changes include: *Additional Novice difficulty for the main story mode. *B rank has been adjusted as the baseline for clearing missions in the multi-player mode. *Bugs have been addressed and fixed. October 18th set A new scenario surrounding the kidnapping of Ieyasu's granddaughter, Senhime. The protagonist works together with Munenori to rescue her from ninja and to punish the real mastermind. ;Cost :100 yen Swchr2nd-dlc06-scenario1.jpg|Sakazaki Naomori Swchr2nd-dlc06-scenario2.jpg|Map with characters Swchr2nd-dlc06-scenario3.jpg|A Different Twist: Sakazaki Incident: Tokugawa army October 25th set Unlocks the other side of the September 27th scenario. The protagonist works together with Masamune, Yukimura, and Munenori to prove themselves to their elders. ;Cost :100 yen Swchr2nd-dlc07-scenario1.jpg|Map with characters Swchr2nd-dlc07-scenario2.jpg|Old versus Young Conflict: Newcomer Coalition November 1st set A scenario revisiting the "Beauty Contest" between the ladies and Ranmaru in the series. The player can only use Naotora for their first playthrough, as peer pressure eggs her to fight for her reputation. ;Cost :100 yen Swchr2nd-dlc08-scenario1.jpg|Battle Between Beauties: Representative Beauty Army Swchr2nd-dlc08-scenario2.jpg|Starting map External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content